Memoria: A Tale of Repairing Friendship
by Stella Flametongue
Summary: [AU] True friendship and popularity don't mix. Marth knows this all too well. He wants the old Roy back, no matter what... even if it'll only happen in his dreams. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of doom:** I don't own Smash or the characters in it. I also don't own any establishment in this fic or cars or.. well, I own my idea. That's about it.

* * *

It felt like fire, burning his throat and his tongue. His mouth as well. The intensity of it was so harsh that he had to grab the glass of milk beside him and down it fast as the other teens laughed. Meekly putting down the glass, Roy gave a sheepish smile and wiped his mouth with the napkin Peach handed him.

"I told you the Spicy Flame Burrito was hot! But nope, you had to go eat it anyway," Ness rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Geez, Roy. You're a glutton for punishment."

"It's just a Taco Bell burrito!" Roy complained. "They never live up to their expectations."

"He has a point there. This place has been known to skimp on the things that matter, like _the sour cream in my seven layer burrito!_ " Ike called, super irritated with how Taco Bell skimped on the sour cream.

"Lunch is almost over, guys. We should scram." Ness got up and dumped his tray, followed by the others. They all piled into the pink Kia van Peach got for her birthday and headed back to school while chatting about everything.

Back at school, however...

Fire crept up his arms, and a sheen of sweat coated his face. Back, forth, back, forth. His hands ached from the grip on the mop, and it was finally wrenched from him by the janitor as the bell rang, signalling class was to begin. Marth skittered away, not wanting to be late and got there just in time. People were filing in, so he took his place at the back, mainly at the broken-down desk. He wasn't going to draw attention to himself today, or ever. As the young blonde named Samus sat in front of him, like always, Marth took out a book that taught the subject better than the instructor. The door opened, and in came Roy and his friends, all chattering about Taco Bell. Marth's stomach tied itself in a knot and he continued looking at the book, but the words blurred out.

Sharing a class with Roy was painful. Gesturing to Robin, he pointed to Samus' back and then to the door. Get out. He needed to _get out_.

Robin put his books in his bag and gestured to Samus. Marth followed Robin's lead and the three slipped out without the teacher noticing.

"That class sucked anyway," Robin said, pulling out a book from his bag. "I could learn more from a monkey."

"Or a gorilla." Samus grinned.

"A giant manatee could teach better than Bowser," Marth commented. They all broke out laughing, heading up to the rooftop. Neither Robin nor Samus questioned why Marth wanted out of the class. They'd seen the reason, and didn't mind ditching class to keep him company.

"Here." Robin tossed Marth a sandwich in a baggie. "Bunny makes too much food. I noticed you weren't at lunch, so eat up."

Samus caught it and handed it to Marth, who opened the baggie and took out the sandwich. "He got caught by Wario and was forced to mop the floors for him," Samus said, pulling out a thermos and her own lunch. "I skipped lunch too, so let's fix that."

Marth gave a weak smile as they sat down to eat, talking about their plans for that weekend. They were going to go to the island a ways out from coast and go camping for the weekend. It sounded like a fun time. When the bell rang to signal class was over, the three of them joined the mass of teens wandering the halls to their next class of the day. Granted, it was the best way to run into Roy and his posse. But Robin and Marth headed into their final class for the day and, thankfully, didn't run into any of said posse.

* * *

"I'll come over tonight. Parents want me to finish my homework before I go anywhere," Robin said. Marth nodded and watched as his friends boarded the bus. As the buses left, one by one, he started his trek home on foot. Seeing Roy just hurt, especially when it was only popularity he cared about and not his friends. Roy's parents were able to understand why Marth and Roy's friendship ended. But they were still neighbors, which sucked majorly. Marth didn't understand why he couldn't just go live with Chrom. At least then he'd be able to see Robin whenever he wanted and help him with his homework.

"Excuse me, you dropped this." A voice said. Marth turned around to see Peach handing him his notebook. With a murmur of thanks, Marth put it in his backpack. "Do you want a ride home?"

Her pink Kia was parked by the sidewalk, and was empty. There was really no harm... So he accepted the offer and Peach let him in the front passenger seat. a look in the back showed Roy laying across the seats. He felt his stomach knot up and wanted to cry.

"He's pretty sick. It started during our last class. I think it was that burrito," Peach said, worriedly.

"He can't eat from fast food restaurants," Marth murmured, hugging his backpack to his chest. "It has... something in it that he's allergic to.."

"That would explain it.. But he always insists we eat out, and ends up like this after."

Peach sighed as she pulled up to Roy's house. Marth got out and helped Peach take Roy to his house before thanking her for the ride and escaping before she could say a word. Heading next door, he let himself in and headed upstairs before starting on his homework.

The phone rang. Marth set aside his homework and grabbed it once he went downstairs. Pressing the talk button, Marth held the phone up to his ear.

"Um.. Lowell Residence. May I ask who's calling?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was surprised to see I got reviews on this story. Thank you, I'm happy you liked this story.

 **Ignitious:** Your curiosity will be answered in this chapter. I do hope you like it! Also, yes, other Nintendo characters will make an appearance.

 **Guest Reviewer:** This story was influenced by no other stories.

 **Tsubasa:** Thank you! Here's that update you wanted. c:

This chapter delves into things, so I won't keep you from reading it much longer!

 **Disclaimer of doom:** I don't own Smash or the characters in it, nor any of the other Nintendo characters. I also don't own any establishment in this fic or cars or.. well, I own my idea. That's about all I own, guys.

* * *

He waited with bated breath as the other line was silent. As if the speaker had no idea what to say. For a minute, he debated hanging up until the person on the other end spoke.

 _"Marth, I want to thank you for helping Peach with Roy,"_ Eliwood said. Marth clutched the cord of the phone as he listened to Roy's father talk about how Roy was spiralling out of control without Marth to anchor him. It felt odd to hear that. He and Roy had done some really stupid things when they were friends, but..

 _"I can't help but wonder why he stopped being your friend."_

"He kept canceling our plans and finally just ended it because he thought I was too controlling," Marth said. Silence, before Marth just hung up and went back to do his homework. It was rude, yes, but he couldn't handle thinking of it. All he could do was push it away and pretend it didn't exist.

Eliwood still wanted them to be friends despite knowing and understanding why Roy ended the friendship. Marth set his pencil down and rested his head on his desk, closing his eyes. It still hurt, even after three years.

* * *

 _"Sorry, I can't go. Ness and I are going to go to a baseball game," Roy said before Marth opened his mouth. He really had changed, hadn't he?_

 _"We planned this weeks ago, Roy! Before you started getting popular and ditching me.." Marth said. Roy turned around, waving a hand, as if he was saying it was no big deal. It really was a big deal to Marth._

 _"Just because you got popular is no reason to ditch me! I'm sick of it! You make me feel like crap daily, and for what?! Your 'friends' who don't care about you?! Who don't_ know _anything about you like a real friend does?!"_

 _"This is why I don't hang out with you any more! Everything has to go your way! I can't do what I want at all!" Roy yelled, before shoving Marth into the wall. "I'm not your friend any more! You're too controlling and don't give a damn about anything I want! Get lost!"_

 _Marth was thrown aside forcefully and hit the ground as Roy walked away, his new 'friends' surrounding him immediately. One of them gave Marth a pitying look before they all left the classroom. He picked himself up off the ground and feigned a stomachache so he could go home. Elice had been worried and held him when he cried. He shut it inside, and went back to school like nothing happened. Told Roy's parents, got two new friends and tried forgetting about Roy._

* * *

Waking up, having not realized he'd fallen asleep, he heard Elice talking on the phone. How long had he slept? Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it just a crack.

"I understand it's been three years, Mr. Pherae, but Marth can't get over it. Roy was his best friend until the seventh grade. He still cares, and you and I both know how much it hurts Marth.." Elice was saying. She hummed a little and he opened the door a bit more, exiting his room and going downstairs to get some water. Elice mouthed that there was some potstickers on the counter, which Marth gave a nod of acknowledgement to. Though he didn't feel hungry, he took two and left the rest, nibbling at one as he got a cup of water and headed back to his room.

He'd never heal, would he? From a friendship that lasted years to be broken as it was, maybe it was fine to hurt for longer than a day. Shutting the door to his room, he headed for his desk and started on his homework again. The doorbell rang, and he ignored it. A few monents later, his door opened and Robin sat on the chair beside the bed, near the desk.

"So, living next door to the enemy... How's it feel?"

"Like I'm trapped. I hate living next door to Roy. I wish I could go live with Chrom."

Robin leaned forward a little. "Well, take it from me.. Chrom isn't too tidy. I'd rather stay here, honestly," he took a sip from the cup of water Marth had. Used to the behaviour of his friend, Marth just moved the cup out of his reach.

"With my parents out on business in Japan, there's only me and Elice. Her boyfriend, Merric, comes around a lot, too," Marth said as he kept working on his homework. This was routine, and it helped Marth forget for a moment. Robin always had that effect on him, just like Samus and Robin's twin sister that they all called Bunny due to her twin tails. And he was grateful for this routine.

"Do you have everything ready for this weekend?"

"Yeah. I have for two weeks. Don't worry, Robin. I'm not going to ditch you and Samus. I'm excited to go camping."

* * *

School was an absolute bore sometimes. But it was better than being reminded of his allergy to whatever Taco Bell put in their food. Peach hadn't seemed herself that day and, when Roy asked, she just said she didn't feel well.

"Guys, let's go to Taco Bell again!" Ness said. "I want their Doritos Tacos!"

"Another burrito would be up my alley. As long as they put enough sour cream on it," Ike said.

"Not today, everyone. I'm certain we can do it tomorrow," Peach said.

"Peach! This is our daily thing!" Roy pointed out. But Peach shook her head.

"You have delayed allergic reactions whenever we eat out. I think it's best if we stop-" Peach was cut off as Roy slammed his fists on the table.

"It's my body! I'll do what I want! Who told you those lies?!" Roy demanded.

"No one..." But that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. No, Roy wanted what _he_ wanted to hear.

"It was that damn controlling loser, wasn't it?! I'll teach him a lesson this time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Writer's block struck, but it's also been hard for me to write this. I apologize, it brings back memories I'd rather forget. But I shall push on.

 **Disclaimer of doom:** I don't own Smash or the characters in it, nor any of the other Nintendo characters. I also don't own any establishment in this fic or cars or.. well, I own my idea. That's about all I own, guys.

* * *

How could he spread lies like that? It wasn't _fair to him!_ Not fair whatsoever! Roy had never spread lies about that controlling loser, so why was he trying to destroy what Roy had built up? His image, his friends...? Did he want the redhead to remain miserable? This wasn't going to happen!

It was common knowledge that Marth hung out on the rooftops with the other outcasts, so Roy basically ran towards said area. He shoved people out of his way, on the way to destroy that controlling loser. But they would only get suspended if they told the teachers. Roy would just lie.. like he always did.

"Hey! Controlling loser!" Roy burst through the doors, startling the three eating lunch. He headed for Marth when Samus dumped her water bottle on Roy's head. It shocked the redhead, before he shook the water off.

"Go away, Pherae. You're not welcome," Samus said, tossing the water bottle in the trash. "Marth doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Oh, the precious little liar?" Roy taunted. "Get out, freak. I only have a beef with the-" Samus' fist connected with Roy's face, sending him to the ground.

"Robin, get Marth out of here." Robin merely nodded before taking Marth away from the area. When Roy went to pursue, Samus tripped him. He fell flat on his face and scowled as Samus smirked at him, gesturing for him to come at her. Roy got back up and nearly went for the door again when Samus grabbed the back of his shirt and tsk'ed.

"He didn't do anything to you, you're terrorizing him for no reason," she said, acting as the voice of reason. Roy didn't listen to her and struggled to get free. All that happened was that his shirt ripped. With a cry, Roy launched himself at Samus, who dodged with ease. It was really pathetic to see him pick on her best friend. Sure, it'd only been three years but Marth was her friend and like hell was she going to let Roy hurt him any more. Samus was raring to attack again when a teacher ran up. Immediately, the two of them were sent to the principal's office.

 _"I can't believe they bought his lies!"_ Samus raged over the phone later that evening. _"Suspended for a week! You'd think they'd understand that I don't start fights but, once that redheaded idiot opened his mouth, it was all over!"_

"Yeah... The school lets him get away with everything. You'd think the Superintendent would get involved but... He hasn't," Marth murmured, scratching out an equation on his notebook. "It's getting worse.."

 _"I know. But, tomorrow, we get to go on our four-day trip to that island. It'll be fun. Just the three of us, right?"_

"Right."

* * *

Robin tripped over a brick in the way, falling flat on his face. It stung, and he hoped he didn't break anything. Getting up and tenderly touching his face, he sighed as he found nothing wrong. Today was going to be a good day, really. The boat that Chrom was lending them was pretty state-of-the-art ("It's better than the one my nephew was going to lease," Chrom had said) and it had a fully stocked kitchen for the trip despite the three bringing food.

Samus was already there by the time he arrived at the docks, watching the horizon. She looked over and waved as Robin headed in her direction.

"Where's Marth?" Robin asked.

"Chrom pulled him into the. café. Said he needed to talk to him," Samus replied. "Roy was here not too long ago with his friends, but they took off once Chrom arrived."

"Wonder if Chrom bought Roy's lies," Robin looked to the sky. "I hope not. Even Lucina has more brains than that."

But it seemed like he had, as the two emerged from the café with Marth looking downtrodden. Chrom walked over to them, folding his arms against his chest. "The trip is off. Marth and Samus should be ashamed of themselves. Fighting Roy and lying about him," Chrom said.

"He was going to attack Marth for telling Peach about his allergy! What am I supposed to be ashamed about? Fighting to protect my friend?" Samus asked.

"All of you, go home. I expect you two to apologize to Roy at school." It was at that note that Chrom left, leaving the three upset. Marth took off without another word in the direction of Sumia's place, with Robin heading back to Chrom's to talk to him and Samus grumbling under her breath before stalking off to go punch a punching bag or something.

The way Chrom had talked to them, as if they did something wrong, had merely just set Marth off, as he continued towards Sumia's. She was the one who talked sense into Chrom, by her own methods. But Sumia wasn't there when he arrived, leaving him to just head home and ignore Elise parroting what Chrom said to him. He wasn't apologizing.

And so, the weekend passed in a blur, as Marth, Samus and Robin all talked and came to the conclusion they would never apologize to Roy until he apologized for making Marth's life a living hell for pointing out a fact. He was getting to the adults now and, when school was back in session, the secretary stopped Marth before handing him a slip and pointing to the exit.

Robin ran to his friend as Marth dissolved into tears. In his hands was an expulsion slip, and he was no longer allowed on school grounds. Glaring at the secretary, Robin guided Marth off the grounds and stayed by him as the two of them headed to Marth's. His parents, for the first time in three years, were at the table when Marth walked in, being consoled by Robin.

"Marth, I hope you know the dishonor you have brought on this family will stain us for the rest of our lives!" Cornelius, Math's father, yelled. Marth flinched, and looked away. "Expelled from the district for lying about Roy!"

"He didn't lie! Roy did!" Robin yelled. "You're as thick-headed as Chrom! If Marth was actually lying, do you think he'd be devastated by getting expelled? No, he wouldn't!"

"You, boy, are not a part of this family, and if-" Marth's mother, Liza, put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's Chrom's adopted son, so he technically is. Elise told us everything when we got home. I believe you, Marth."

Marth merely nodded before dropping the slip and heading upstairs, presumably to cry a bit more over this. Robin pulled out his cell, dialing a number.

"Roy's been attacking Marth for tiny things until now. It has to stop, because I don't think Marth can take much more before he hurts himself," Robin said as the phone rang. "Look, Marth never lies. So him lying would be out of character. Ah, Sumia, I'm glad you answered."

* * *

Sumia had headed to Marth's house with Inigo and Cynthia, the former being in Sumia's care as Olivia was doing auditions in another town and school was still in session. The two headed to Marth's room while Sumia sat at the table with Liza and Cornelius.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to talk, and hear Marth's side of things," Sumia said, opening a notebook. "So, let's start from the beginning..."


End file.
